1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for loading wheelchairs, particularly of the scooter type, or similar objects into a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a storage position fully contained within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous methods are utilized for loading scooter-type wheelchairs into a vehicle. One such device utilizes a cantilevered hoist-like device which extends rearwardly from the trunk of a car, and has a cable extending downwardly therefrom for attachement to the wheelchair. Such devices can be power-operated so that the cable is pulled upwardly. When raised to a sufficient height, the cantilevered arm is pivoted toward the trunk and the arm and wheelchair are lowered into the trunk. Such a device takes a certain degree of strength to operate, and thus is not suitable for many handicapped persons to manage alone.
A wheelchair loading apparatus which uses a pair of pivoted arms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,178 to Deacon. In this apparatus, a platform upon which a wheelchair may be loaded, with an occupant still in place thereon, is adapted to load through the rear or side opening of a van or similar vehicle. The device raises the platform level to the van floor, so that the occupant may then roll the wheelchair into the vehicle. The loading apparatus then collapses so that the doors of the vehicle may be closed. This is distinguishable from the present invention which raises a wheelchair up and passes through a vertical plane defining a maximum height and then lowers the chair to a storage position within the vehicle.
Another apparatus which uses a pair of arms to raise a platform level with the floor of a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,421 to Robson. However, in Robson, the wheelchair must be rotated 90.degree. to be stored. This is unacceptable for scooter-type wheelchairs.
None of the prior art discloses an apparatus by which a wheelchair may be lifted, traversed toward a compartment in the vehicle and then lowered to a storage position within the compartment while maintaining the apparatus in a horizontal plane.